


Endless

by Officer_Jennie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie
Summary: Madara would have waited for all eternity until his love came back to him
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 12
Kudos: 197





	Endless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raendown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Eternity's End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463157) by [raendown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown). 



> Merry Christmas!

Eternity stretched out before him. All of time was at his fingertips, within his reach, and yet he felt it not. Trees grew and were knocked down by the winds, earth shifting beneath him, the sky ever changing as first years, then decades, then centuries drifted on like gentle waves pushing and pulling at sand.

With his memories, he was never alone. They were all he was beyond stone, a consciousness that drifted within itself, peaceful and patient despite the nature of one whose fires were never still, never dormant or stagnant.

But his world could never be stagnant when he recalled the ocean. Soft breaths against his cheek. Long fingers intertwined with his own, winding their way through his hair in the early morning, trailing down his back and across his shoulders. The way the whole world would rumble with his voice - _his ocean_ , no longer by his side but as much a part of his being as the air that had once filled his lungs.

Lifetimes had passed since his love left his side and yet no time had passed at all, no wind nor rain having changed the statue awaiting him. The same could not be said for the vision that filled his sight for the first time in time insurmountable.

A breath. Two. Ghost of sensations came back to him as the world slowed, all of eternity focusing in on one moment, the present coming back and welcoming him as easily as air filled and left his lungs.

The earth was still beneath him. Wind touched his hair and caressed his skin but its caress was not what drew him back. A palm warm on his cheek, gentle but steady, familiar despite how different his love looked to him now.

No, not different. The cloth draped upon him might have changed but his love had not, from his cold fingers to his silver-white hair to the way his soul reached out and brushed against his own.

Tobirama stood before him, just as much the ocean as he’d been before, his eyes the same ruby red, flickering open as Madara put his palm over the hand that held his cheek as gingerly as if it hadn’t been made of stone only moments ago.

Patience had never been his strong suit. But gazing up at that face - the only one he’d ever loved, the one his heart and soul sang for and waited for - not even eternity could stand in his way of seeing it again.

“I knew you would return to me.” Just as beautiful as he’d always been, perfection in the quirk of his lips and the crashing waves that were his voice.

His name felt like a lover’s embrace, and forever would have been worth waiting just to hear it. Forever had been spared of him and his wait had ended, and as he stood and drew his lover in for a kiss he knew he'd never want for his presence again - for he would stay by his side from then until the seas were no more.


End file.
